


Kissing and Touching Like No One Else

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, degredation, i tagged underage only bc michael is like 17, kinda??, probably lots of other kinks tbh, this is gonna be ridiculous im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically Luke is in college and he is a family friend of Michael's family. Michael isn't too familiar with him, he's only met Luke once or twice. Luke is in town because he's moving up to where Michael lives because he loves it up there and he needs a place to crash for a few days so  he asks if he can stay with Michael's family, to which they say of course. Michael has a Huge Loser Crush on Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing and Touching Like No One Else

“Hey, Mrs Clifford? It’s me, Luke Hemmings?” Luke said into the phone, clutching it between his shoulder and ear.

“Oh! Hi Luke! How’s college?”

“College is great, thanks. So I was wondering, is there a chance I could stay with you guys for a couple days? I’m gonna move up there when the semester is out, I just need a place to crash.”

“Absolutely Luke! You know we love you here! What days?”

“Um, probably today through Saturday? If that’s okay?”

“That’s fine, Luke. See you then!”

“Yeah, thanks! Bye! Have a good one!” he joyfully said.

     Luke was the son of one of Michael’s dad’s old friends from school that never grew apart. He was always around when he was very young, but then Michael was born and they just drifted a little, what with a newborn and all. Luke and Michael had only ever met maybe a maximum of 4 times, just at simple “hey man! How’s it goin!?!” things their parents did, or at Christmas parties, events like that. Michael’s family always made sure Luke knew he was welcome to the there, whether it be for a few days or for a few years.

     Now that Luke was in college, he had to find a place to stay. He was only a sophomore, but he decided to drop out to pursue his dream of being a musician. He posted lame covers on his youtube channel, somehow gaining fame and rising to the top. Luke knew he could barely be called good, but for some reason, lots of people loved him. They all said how talented he was on his youtube or by leaving asks on his tumblr. He never knew what they saw in him, but when the outcome of his video asking if he should pursue a career in music was mainly all positive, he didn’t let that go. So, here we are, the end of his sophomore year, and he is dropping out with absolutely no plans at all other than to start off playing small gigs in coffee shops and busking on the streets of Sydney.

~~~

     Michael sat slouched in the sofa crease, where he’s been for 6 hours, playing Call of Duty or some other game with shooting his mother wasn’t too fond of. He is currently a junior, about to get out, thank you very much. He wants nothing but to drop out of the “shitty hellhole that does nothing but piss me off and make me feel stupid” and become a musician, or if that doesn’t work out, a baker or a counter worker at a place that deals with dogs on a daily basis.

“Michael? Honey?”

Michael rolled his eyes, pausing his game. “Yes mum? What is it?”

“Remember that Luke boy? The son of the Hemmings?”

Boy does he. Luke’s just the pretty, blue eyed, guitar playing boy with the ridiculously stupid hair that somehow works. The one with the cute little ass that has probably grown since Michael last saw him. The one with the deep voice that’s drenched with the stupid Australian accent Michael’s heard all his life, but somehow Luke makes it work. The one who’s voice is also incredibly deep, and very pretty and nice to listen to and _fuck_ , Michael really likes his voice, okay? Of course he knows Luke, he’s been beating off to the thought of him for years.

“Yeah, why?” was that subtle enough?

“He’s staying here for a few days, that okay?”

Oh, okay. Well. _Fuck_.

“U-um. Yeah! Like, o-overnight?”

“Mhmm! He’s gonna be stay on the couch.”

_Or, preferably, in my room, laying on top of me.._

“Okay! Cool! That all?”

“Yes, Michael, you can go back to shooting those zombie things now.”

“Okay! Love you!”

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too Michael.” And with that, Michael slips his headphones on again and positively misses almost every enemy because he can’t get Luke off his mind.

~~

      The day has come, Luke arrived at Michael’s house at approximately 7:31 in the morning, not that Michael noticed, of course. As he walked downstairs, he made sure to stop by the bathroom to try to make his bedhead more magazine-I-had-a-stylist-do-this and less I-literally-fell-out-of-bed. He was dressed in a pair of joggers and a loose tee shirt. Michael walked down the stairs cautiously, looking into the living room as soon as he could so he wouldn’t fall because of Luke. As he did so, he did see Luke, and he absolutely held the railing tighter because, _fuck_ , Luke has grown a lot and he has a nice hint of stubble and his hair isn’t in the ridiculous quiff anymore, it is flat against him now. Michael wants to sit on the stairs and _cry_ because this isn’t fair, he isn’t supposed to get prettier. Well, Michael guesses he is, what with puberty and all. But, nonetheless, Michael is not doing well.

     As Michael enters the living room, Luke immediately greets him.

“Hey! Michael! How are you? How’s hell?”

_Hell as in school or hell as in what I’m feeling right now?_

“School’s, uh, school, y’know ha. I’m fine, I’m pretty good, actually. What about you?”

“Yeah, I’m great. Dropping out though.” Luke says with an awkward laugh and a rub to the back of his head.

“I wish I could drop out.”

“I know, basically everyone who goes there does. Don’t though, it isn’t worth it.” Luke says as he wraps an arm around Michael’s shoulders.

     And, okay, Michael wasn’t expecting that, but he is _so_ okay with it. Personally, he’d like for him to touch other places, but that’s (hopefully) for the future. His mom says something to Luke and Luke squeezes Michael’s shoulder as he laughs and Michael thinks he died, like, legitimately. Luke keeps having this almost protective grip on Michael and Michael is so, so down for it. He is so up for Luke having protectiveness over him, both in a friendly way and in a way his parents would hate him for.

     Later that night, after dinner, Michael wanders back up to his bedroom. He hears Luke laughing with his parents and talking about crazy college stories and through that he finds out he’s gay, which, praise God or Buddha or whatever entity is up there. He tries to distract himself from getting hard off of Luke’s voice, but now that his image of him has been updated, that’s way harder than it seems. He finds himself with half a hard on and he just groans into his pillow because, no, it isn’t even 9pm yet, he can’t jerk off. Not yet. So he does what he always does, he goes on his phone and opens twitter, or tumblr, or something equally brain numbing. He manages for his semi to go down a little but as soon as his parents say goodnight his pants are off and he’s touching himself, so good, so fast.

     He wishes he had lube, or some sort like it. He just uses his spit as a substitute, which he hates, but it gets the job done. Michael’s already so desperate, panting and arching his back as he fucks up into his hand. His mind is flooded with images of Luke, Luke pinning his slim hips down on the bed, Luke fucking into him nice and slow and teasingly just how he likes it. Luke leaving teasing little trails of his fingers on Mikey’s cock, replacing the slow movements with quick, gentle rubs over the slit on the top. At this point, Michael is beet red and trying desperately not to make too much noise. His mind wanders to Luke stretching him open on his fingers, curling them against his prostate just to get Michael to the edge, then stopping completely. Michael’s desperate now, he’s so close he can taste it. He throws a pillow over his head so he can muffle the moans as he rides out his high, whimpering Luke’s name over and over as the milky substance coats his soft tummy. When he’s done he groans in annoyance because, no, stop it Luke, stop making him hard and desperate. He just gets up and goes into the bathroom for another shower to clean himself off.

     The next few days are _hell_ for Michael. Luke is being so nice to him and always touching him somehow, though he knows it’s all friendly, he can’t help but get tingly.

      The worst is today, Michael wakes up, goes down for coffee, and there he sits. Luke fucking Hemmings in just sweatpants that, thanks a lot Satan, rise _very_ low on his hips, exposing his v line and the waistband of his briefs. Michael turns to make his coffee and his eyes flutter shut because it is _early_ , for God’s sake, let him live. Michael honestly didn’t think it could get worse, but he was wrong, again, when he felt a body pressed against his back, reaching for a plate from the cupboard above. Michael’s eyes fluttered shut, _again_ , because oh goodness, Luke’s bare chest is against his bare back and those are _nipples_ he feels and a cock against his ass, be it through four layers, and Michael thinks that if this is how he dies, he wouldn’t have had a better way to go. But then, as all times go, it got a whole lot worse before any better, as Luke gave Michael a low, raspy _good morning_ and went to sit down again and Michael had to hold the counter with white knuckles and a tomato red face and chest because, _jesus fucking christ_ , that was the hottest thing he’d ever heard. He managed out a groggy _mornin_ ’ to Luke, though it wasn’t nearly as hot and boner inducing as Luke’s.

     Later that day, Michael comes down again because Luke and his family were going out and like hell he was missing out spending time with Luke. Looking back, it would’ve saved him 8 hours worth of sexual frustration in public if he had stayed home, but, whatever. Luke, of course, was the source of said frustration. He wore the tightest black skinny jeans Michael’s ever seen, and that’s coming from him. He had fucking gold boots, which, on anyone else, would look _ridiculous_ , but Luke made it work, again. Then, to top it off, a striped shirt which shouldn’t make Michael as frustrated as it did, but Luke looked really cute in it.

     Michael thought everything was going pretty decently, considering all the hard ons he’s endured. That entire thought was demolished when Luke started talking directly to him about how he likes the pretty blue hair Michael has, to which Michael blushed insanely and managed to mutter out a quiet “thank you”. He’s pretty proud of that one.

     Later that night, his parents _finally_ went to bed and Michael got his hands on his cock. Immediately, he sighed in relief. He started off slow but he was already moaning like he’d been at it for hours. He tried to keep it down, he really did, but it wasn’t enough. His door creaked open and he threw his blankets over him, expecting his mom, or something worse. But no, it was Luke, with a wicked smirk plastered on his pretty face, leaning against the doorway with his hips cocked and arms crossed on his chest.

“So what do we have here hmm?” Luke teases.

“L-Luke, go aw-”

“Away? D’you really want that Michael?” he says in reply with a smirk, walking to where he’s hovering over the bed. “D’you really?”

And, okay, Luke is so close to Michael’s face and he’s being really hot and Michael is dying.

“Hmm? What’s the answer? I’m waiting.”

Michael just stutters out letters, hoping Luke understands.

“What was that?” And Michael blushes so deep he feels on fire.

“S-said yes”

“Oh really? Because that’s not what the moans of my name from last night are telling me, or the way you’re fire hydrant red and trembling.” Luke says, brushing Michael’s fringe away. Michael jumps at the action.

He doesn’t think it would get worse, but like earlier, wrong again. Luke leans in so close to Michael’s face he can feel the puffs of air on his lips. Michael’s eyes flutter shut.

“Eyes open, baby. Look at me.” and Michael opens his eyes immediately, wanting nothing more than to please Luke.

“What a good boy, bet you’d do whatever I say, hmm?”

“Yeah, yes Luke, anything.”

“Yeah? Anything?” Luke says, trailing a finger down Michael’s neck, teasingly tweaking a nipple when he gets there, causing Michael to whimper out.

“Yes, please, just-”

“Just what? Touch you?” Michael nods quickly, his hand starting to work over his cock again.

“Seems like you’re doing a fine job yourself though sweetheart.” And with that, Michael does something he wished he’d never do. He moaned Luke’s name, to Luke’s face, in person.

“L-Luke, please, fuck, please touch me, I’ll be good.”

“Yeah? Gonna be my good boy? Gonna do as I say?” Luke says, finally, climbing on top of Michael.

“Yes, yeah, promise. Jus’ want you, please Lukey.”

     Luke smirks evilly before swooping down, capturing Michael’s lips in a bruising kiss, grinding down gently. Michael removes his hand from himself instantly in favor of tugging Luke’s hair, whining into the kiss. Luke pulls away and starts leaving open mouthed kisses to Michael’s jaw, sucking a small lovebite right behind his ear.

“Sound so pretty for me, baby. How long’ve you wanted me?”

Michael lets out a pathetic, high noise. “S-so long, Luke. ‘Ve dreamed of you touching me, fucking me so hard while I’m at your mercy. Please, please please, touch me.”

Luke groans into Michael’s ear, “So hot honey, so fuckin hot.” and gives a harsh grind down, leaving Michael breathless and scratching at Luke’s back.

     Michael’s already so, so close.

“Lukey, s-stop, m gonna come if you don’t.”

“Yeah? Gonna come in your pants like the needy little teenager you are sweetheart? Gonna make a mess for me?”

“Nghh, please Luke..”

Luke leans down, sucking marks onto Michael’s neck “Come for me baby.” and with that, Michael releases into his boxers, holding onto Luke with a death grip.

“Baby.. too many layers, take off your sweats.” Luke says, making Michael shudder at the nickname.

     They pull apart to undress, Michael taking a few seconds to admire Luke’s cock. Luke just smirks slightly and climbs back on top, grinding down gently.

“You’ll have it soon babe.” and Michael whimpers, wrapping his legs around Luke’s hips and grinding up.

“Please Luke, don’t care if we fuck or not just please, fuck me, please.” Michael begs against Luke’s mouth.

“You have lube honey? Condoms?” Michael blushes, shyly nodding.

“Ran out of lube, but condoms are in the drawer.” Luke growls and gives a devilish smile, biting Michael’s lip.

“Naughty little one, hmm? Why d’you even have ‘em? Bet you’ve only used a few, if that. Y’too precious to be fucked up. Or, ooh, does little Mikey have ‘em in case he finds a pretty boy who wants his cock in your ass? That seems more likely, babe. You’re too submissive to be anything but. S’ cute though. Love how flustered you get.”

     Michael feels about 700 degrees right now, he loves the way Luke is talking to him.

“Yeah, Lukey. Have ‘em for the guys I take home from parties, but I don’t use ‘em. Let them use them, love having cock in my ass Lukey, love being filled up, please will you fill me up?” Michael asks innocently and Luke’s hips stutter in his grinding motion and his hands tighten impossibly around Michael’s hips.

“Such a cockslut, hmm? Will you be mine? My cockslut? Gonna beg?” Luke says, teasing a spit slicked finger against Michael’s hole.

     Michael lets out a high whimper, grinding down.

“Yeah, please, m’ your cockslut, always have been.” And Luke slides in a finger, fingers Michael until he’s squirming, begging for more.

     Then he adds a second, third, curling them to find his spot. Michael’s hips shoot up and his hands fly to Luke’s hair, pulling tightly, letting Luke know he found it. He keeps curling against it and Michael is absolutely squirming and writhing around, begging for more.

“Look at you, baby. All I’m doing is rubbing your spot, can’t be too bad, can it?” Luke says, speeding the curls up.

“Luke, Luke, fuck, stop, m gonna c-come, s-stop” Michael whines out, gripping Luke’s wrist so tight.

“Gonna come? Again?”

“Y-yeah, fuck, s-stop.” and Luke does, slipping his fingers into Michael’s mouth once more to get them wet.

     He reaches down and coats the condom with his spit slicked hand, pressing the tip to Michael’s hole. Michael gasps, reaching out to hold Luke’s hand, to which Luke accepts. Michael squeezes it tightly as Luke enters him and Luke smiles down at him, squeezing back.

“You okay?”

“Mm, yeah, just, wait a minute.”

“Course, whenever you’re good.”

     Michael wraps his other arm around Luke’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

“This okay?”

“Kissing you? Yeah, course, my dick is in your ass.” Luke giggles into Mikey’s mouth.

“Speaking of, if you don’t start moving I’m gonna have to ride you.”

“Ooh, hot. D’love to see that.” Luke says as he begins moving his hips gently, slowly.

     Michael squeezes Luke’s hand as Luke parts his lips with his tongue, gently pressing it to Michael’s own.

“Lukey, faster, please.” Luke does exactly that, fucking faster into the younger boy beneath him.

     Michael tightens his legs around Luke’s hips, pulling him deeper inside him.

“You close sweetheart?”

“S-so close Luke, make me come, please.”

“M I better than all those boys who’ve fucked your pretty little ass from parties? Hmm? Better than all those teenage boys who’re so fucking stoned ‘cause it’s a party, and so fucking drunk from the cheap, shitty beer and your insane teasing? Hmm? Am I?”

“Yes! Yes Luke, so much better, all them taste of mary jane and shitty beer, all of them don’t fuck me as good as you do, please Luke, let me come, I’m all yours.” Luke growls and speeds up more, kissing Michael hard.

“I’m gonna count down, when I hit zero, come. Got it?”

     And _holy fuck_ , yes. He can do that.

“Yeah, yes, got it, c’mon.”

      Luke starts the countdown, accentuating every number with a sharp thrust and dirty words rasped into Michael’s ear, sending him oh so much closer. When he reaches zero, Michael’s back arches impossibly high, making a mess over his tummy and getting some on Luke’s chest. He must’ve blacked out, because when he wakes up, a not hard Luke is gently washing the come off of him.

“Hey, how’re you babe?” Luke smiles.

“M good, really good. Ass fucking hurts though.” Michael laughs.

“M sorry, you gonna be okay though?”

“Oh yeah, for sure. When you’re done like-” “Cleaning you up? Yeah? ”Luke laughs, “Yeah. Can we, c-could you maybe snuggle me?” Michael yawns.

“I’d love to.” Luke says to Michael gently, kissing his thigh. Michael yawns and curls up into a ball when Luke leaves to put away the cloth. When he returns, he very nearly coos at Michael before getting into bed beside him, pulling him into his warm embrace and kissing his hair.

“G’night sweetheart, sweet dreams.” “N’night Luke.” Michael says half asleep, curling more into Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Girls Talk Boys by 5sos and this is honestly a Mess i am Sorry.


End file.
